2 Minuets
by Kajune
Summary: No more than 2 minuets, does Mukuro have to hold what is most beloved near him.


**Title** : 2 Minuets

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Family/Friendship

**Summary **: No more than 2 minuets, does Mukuro have to hold what is most beloved near him.

---

There's a tombstone, it's got a name ingraved on it.

_Rokudo Mukuro_

My, I wonder how the person who died look like.

Not much different from me.

---

I go to the park every morning, to wait for someone. I usually sit on a bench and eat chocolate flavoured ice-cream. Around 10 minuets after I have arrived, a boy that I have been waiting for arrives. Sometimes alone and sometimes with his father.

The boy, is 4 years old. He has black hair and in the same style as his father's. His skin color is white, and is eyes are blue. He enjoys to wear casual clothing, such as a top and a pair of shorts, along with socks and sneakers. Although his father, who is not even in his 20s, wears a uniform worn by the Discipline Committee of Namimori Junior High. But not all the time. Sometimes he wears the Namimori School uniform, but I prefer to see him in his other clothing.

Today, I am now sitting on the bench with my half-done ice-cream, with my eyes locked on that boy. Who tends to come here to buy some ice-cream, or play on the swings. But somedays, I invite him over to sit with me, and we have a little chat, about how he is.

And that is what I plan to do today.

Now, he sits besides me, with the same type of ice-cream in his hand. And I ask...

"So, how are you today?"

"Fine." He answers in such a cheerful tone. "Although father's been out quiet a lot this morning."

"To go where?"

"My dad's grave."

Ahh...That grave. The one I saw earlier today.

"Oh." I pause for a moment. "Why don't you go too?"

"I just don't want to see my father cry. He's been very upset since he passed away."

I know, how you feel. And you shouldn't be feeling that right now, so, I'll change the atmosphere.

"But I've seen your father happy all the time."

"He..." He hesitated before continuing. "He's just pretending to be strong. Because that's who he is. Strong, powerful, and always going his own way."

Like a cloud.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"You are." His eyes, they sparkle with joy. Oh how they warm my heart.

"How?"

"As long as I am happy, somewhere in my father's heart is feeling joy. Because, I am the son of his lover and him."

Correct.

"Oh, that's nice to hear."

"Hehe." Such a sweet giggle, I wish to hear more of it.

"So, Hiba, do you want to talk about something else?"

I think it's best to not talk about his father or deseased father.

"Nah, it's alright."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm strong. I can take anything."

"But no the sight of your father crying."

"..." He went silent for a while. "That's because my dad told me that it's best to leave him when he's sad."

"Does that include leaving his grave?"

"No...!"

Oh no, he is begining to sob. Please Hiba, don't cry. I will protect you.

And I do.

I hold him, in my arms. I no longer care about my ice-cream, which is on the ground. All I care about, is this boy, who begins to cry out tears.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that.

Hiba, oh Hiba, please, cheer up.

Hiba.

2 minuets, of being in my arms, Hiba gets better.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Oops! My ice-cream has melted."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you one later."

"Thanks."

"Kufufu."

"..." He's...Staring at me.

"What?"

"Your laughter, reminds me of my dad."

"Really? I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "No need, I'm strong. I'll show you."

"I'm eager to see."

"Haha." He laughs another laugh, before jumping off the bench, and waving to me.

"Bye bye, Kiri, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I could only wave one hand to him, slowly. Since I hate these moments, ever so much. Especially when his father is around.

Oh how I wish it was tomorrow.

Now, I watch him run, run far away from where I am.

His speed is fast, just like his father.

Hiba, I'll miss you.

My son.

---

**Authour's Note : 7th Path, the path of the body. Allows you to take the form of absolutely anything without using up more than 5% of your power.**

**Reborn : In this story, Mukuro took the form of a 5 year old boy.**

---

**End**


End file.
